


The One with the Proposal

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [94]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: she-saw-the-good-in-klaus asked: Hey, its me again. If you are still taking prompts, please consider this, "KC+monica-chandler proposal scene from friends"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The One with the Proposal

“Kol, I’ve been trying to ask her all week,” Klaus grumbled into the phone, more focused on getting his key in the door. “I want it to be the perfect moment, and I doubt your karaoke machine is going to help with that.”

“You might be surprised,” his brother insisted on the other end of the line. “I think I left it on your balcony. Let yourself imagine the possibilities, Nik.”

Letting himself into the apartment, he felt abruptly tired of the conversation. “Thank you for the input,” he said as kindly as he could manage before hanging up. He looked around, surprised Caroline wasn’t home yet. But the place was dark. “Sweetheart?”

No answer. Klaus shrugged out of his coat, only to pause. Kol’s inane microphone wouldn’t help him, he was sure, but maybe the balcony was the best place to propose. It was cozy and intimate, and the first real project they completed together once Caroline moved into his rather austere bachelor’s flat. 

He made his way back to their bedroom, intent on planning the perfect proposal despite the frigid weather outside. But he finally found light, and his breath caught in his throat at finding the balcony awash with candles. “Caroline?”

“Hi.” Klaus slipped outside to find her sitting on the chaise with a mug of hot chocolate, a second one waiting for him. “Come sit with me.”

Nothing had sounded quite so inviting. “You look lovely,” he said, wishing he had a sketchpad handy to keep the image of the flickering shine of her eyes forever. The ring felt heavier in his pocket, as though it absorbed his great expectations. He nestled next to her, smiling as she tucked herself under his arm. “What’s the occasion?” 

Caroline shrugged. “I love you, and I love our home. Thought maybe you’d want to do this for the rest of our lives.”

Blinking, he struggled for words, despite agonizing over them for weeks - months, really. “Sweetheart-”

“Klaus.” She looked up at him, her smile small and completely at ease. “Will you marry me?”

His eyes fell closed in absolute delight, his fingers already plucking the little, velvet box from his pocket. “I think you stole my line,” he teased, shifting the box to her hands as his lips dragged across her temple. “I couldn’t find the right moment to ask you myself.”

Grinning down at the ring, she excitedly leaned into him. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, please.” He slid the ring down her finger before claiming her lips, both too pleased to care who asked whom. They were getting married - that was all that mattered.


End file.
